Jaeger
A 'Jaeger '''is a special type of mobile exoskeleton weapon, a massive machine controlled simultaneously by each of its two to three pilot teams, equipped in a type of specialized armor that interfaces with machine. The pilots' very minds are locked in a neural bridge to control its every movement in the field of battle. Constructed in a massive facility called a Shatterdome, Jaegers are handled and maintained by the Jaeger A.I. and the technicians within the Shatterdome. They were the the products of the "Jaeger Project". Jaegers serve as the primary defensive measures against the Kaiju in the Human-Kaiju War. History The scientist who devised the Jaeger Program was Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld. He gained the idea for them after the fourth Kaiju attack on Sydney, Australia made him look for a more efficient way of killing the monsters without the use of nuclear ordinanceEXCLUSIVE: 'Pacific Rim' Writer Travis Beacham On 'Year Zero' And The Psychic Bonds Of Kaiju Killers. Upon witnessing his son playing with a toy robot and toy monster, he came across the inspiration for giant humanoid mechs which could stand up to the Kaiju without resorting to nuclear weapons. All Mark-1 through Mark-3 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors which put their pilots at extreme risk of developing cancer. It is speculated that Gipsy Danger being the last active nuclear powered Jaeger may play an important part in the mission to assault the Portal. 2019 marked the height of success for the Jaeger Program, with twenty active Jaegers. Of the twenty Jaegers built, only four remain in active service as of 2025. Eight Jaegers were lost in 2024 alone, when the Kaiju attacked an unprecedented fourteen times that year . Known Jaegers :The following Mark classifications below are in accordance to information provided by Travis BeachamJaeger Deployments. Jaegers classified as "Unknown" have yet to given Mark status. Mark-1 Penis *Brawler Yukon *Cherno Alpha *Coyote Tango *Horizon Brave *Romeo Blue *Tacit Ronin Mark-2 *Diablo Intercept *Solar Prophet *Puma Real *Eden Assassin Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Matador Fury *Shaolin Rogue *Vulcan Specter *Chrome Brutus Mark-4 *Crimson Typhoon Mark-5 *Striker Eureka Unknown *Nova Hyperion *Echo Saber *Mammoth Apostle *Hydra Corinthian Trivia *The word Jaeger is German for "Hunter". Gallery Qadsa.JPG|Gipsy Danger heavily-damaged Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Striker Eureka propaganda poster Pacific rim armor.jpeg Pacific rim poster.jpeg rtefdcvfsrecx.JPG|Gipsy Danger coming out of water Zxaa.jpg|''Jaeger Movie Poster Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg Coyote Tango Poster.jpg Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg Gipsy danger poster.jpg Striker Eureka Poster.jpg Pacific Rim Tales from Year Zero.jpg United States Jaegar.jpg|Older Jaeger (Romeo Blue) being publicly released and promoted in a city after 2nd victory over kaiju. Jaegar being deployed.jpg|Cherno Alpha deployed into the sea, ready to defend a city and fight off the Kaiju. Jaegar ready to fire its missiles.jpg|Striker Eureka ready to fire it's missiles. Jaegar fighting a Kaiju.jpg|Jaeger (Gypsy Danger) fighting off a Kaiju. jaeger ready punch out a Kaiju creature.jpg|Gipsy Danger ready to punch out a Kaiju monster. jaeger missile.jpg|The sidearm of a Jaeger armed with missile racks. Jaeger Size Comparison.png|Size comparison of all the 5 main Jaegers Reference Category:Jaegers Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps